Defect: The Sins of Broken Hearts
by xXAsuka-chanXx
Summary: We shed bitter tears for the one who died. For the one who was sacrificed; murdered in cold blood. Now we stand as enemies of the ones who sacrificed him. We have but one last mission as Team 7: seek, destroy, and avenge Kakashi. Target: Konohagakure.


**The Sins of Broken Hearts**

**A prologue of something randomly inspired ****and** **deliciously dark ****and inspired by the story I deleted, Hikaru no Hoshi**. **Re****ad the ****author's note ****at the bottom for ****a story ide****a inspired by Give Him Up by F****aber Drive! (It's ****an ****awesome song, listen if you h****ave the time!)  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto**

* * *

_The worst of sins are committed_

_within __a sinner's broken heart_

"There it is..." I whispered to the two men beside me.

"Aah."

"Sakura-chan...how long has it been since then...?" the sun kissed blonde on my right asked. His blue eyes had been hardened over time; filled with past regrets and losses.  
"Three years." I whispered as I closed my emerald eyes and gripped his shoulder.

So many lost dreams...so many lost nights...

The man on my left looked at me sharply. "Focus. Remember our mission. Remember our pain."

I nodded apologetically, "Right."

The two men who stood beside me were the ones I had chosen to live for. One, blonde, was my best friend. Once cheery, goofy, and full of never-ending determination now stood empty and dreamless.

_"People like you...make me sick_. _What does your goal mean if you betray the ones you're supposed to protect! If they **die**?_"

The other, raven haired, was dangerous, dark, and _sinful_. An utter monster with a beautiful, emotionless face. But even with bloodstained hands he was the man I undoubtedly loved.

_"I will walk a different path than him. A path of my own. But not under **your** orders."_

And then, in the middle. The loyal, sensible one with pink hair. Never suffering like the the two who stood by me through thick and thin. Never losing my family or worse, not having family at all...

But this time, I wasn't so sensible. This time, I chose to not think with my brain, but my heart.

_"If Sasuke-kun and Naruto are trash then you're much lower than that!"_

I chose them. Sasuke and Naruto. Because I could not forgive them for what had happened...

What Konoha had done to us...and our teacher...

(Are you angry at us for choosing this path, sensei?)

We knelt on the hill outskirting the village we once loved and protected. Only this time, we were not on mutual ground returning from a mission. This time, the village was our mission. Because we were** enemies** of Konoha.

The three of us, the famous Team 7, had now sworn to attack anyone who stood in the way of goal. My family, our friends...anyone and everyone who chose to oppose us would be our enemy. Every single one.

And an enemy did not deserve life.

That was the path I had chosen. _We_ had chosen. I was aware of the pain this path would cause. It would bring me to an imaginable low for I would shed the blood of the ones I laughed with, cried with...fought with...

But I had grown numb with time. These two that stood beside me, were my life now. They were the only things that mattered to me anymore. I would bear the weight of my sins because I had them by my side.

That was how I could keep my sanity.

"Naruto," said the voice belonging to the former number one rookie. "Cover the town within a 100 mile radius of the gate. From there onto the tower will be mine. Sakura, cover me."

"M-Me?" I asked myself wildly. I had expected the easiest job to be bummed off to me, since I was the weakest in comparison to the Uchiha prodigy and the Kyuubi vessel.

"Your knowledge of the village and your chakra control will be more useful then power." Sasuke explained to me. Obsidian eyes flickered to me, then to Naruto. "Besides..." he murmured as he glanced at Naruto who had lost himself in his memories.

_'You're the only one who can bring him back if he loses control' _his eyes told me. I nodded, shuddering at the thought of the sheer chaos Naruto could cause by himself.

"Remember what they did to us. To Kakashi." Sasuke murmured as he caught my trembling hand and squeezed it tightly. It was those small moments when he showed he cared that kept me going. That I hadn't chose the wrong path after all these years.

I nodded once more. "Aah. Three objectives; one major goal."

(Sensei...)

"Infiltrate, kill, and destroy."

(will you be watching...?)

"Tonight, we get our revenge."

00000000000000000

**I don't know if I'm satisfied with this prologue but I guess it's up to you guys not me, right? Also, I have a dr****abble ****story idea the**** K****arinxSuigetsu p****airing with onesided S****asukexK****arin. Something th****at goes ****a little like: **

**Suigetsu was aware that Karin wasn't an idiot. She knew Sasuke wasn't faithful and that he knew she knew of the "leaf girl" but says nothing. But she also knew that the moment she brought it up she'd lose him for good. But what she DIDN'T know w****as ****that there were other guys besides Sasuke. Someone with shark teeth and liked water and four eyed girls a little too much.**

**Is it ****a little too cliche/un-origin****al? Or should I go ****ahe****ad with it?  
**

**I'm a review addict. Support my addiction by clicking that review button.**

**xxasukachanxx**


End file.
